


In My Life, I've Loved You More

by ashtiff



Series: Prom, Proposal and a Pregnancy [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtiff/pseuds/ashtiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is ready to spend the rest of his life with Brendon</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life, I've Loved You More

Ryan paced back and forth in his empty apartment waiting for his boyfriend to finish with the last of the boxes. He couldn't believe it. He was moving in with Brendon today. They have been dating for 4 years now and it seems like the most logical next step to be made. But Ryan didn't want this to happen first.

Lets rephrase that, its not that Ryan didn't want to move in with Brendon, he was so in love with him he wouldn't honestly do anything to see Brendon smile (he basically has done everything at this point). But really he wanted to get engaged to Brendon before moving in with him.

He bought the ring about a month ago, he never found the perfect moment to do it. Everything has to be perfect for Brendon. He was trying to plan to propose at the beach down the street from his apartment but when Brendon asked him to move in with him 2 weeks ago, plans changed.

Brendon just asked casually while watching movies if Ryan wanted to move in, he was staring at him with big puppy eyes and an honest smile, Ryan couldn't say no if he wanted to. So here he is, standing in his empty apartment with a ring in his pocket that belongs on Brendons finger.

If Ryan were to be honest though, he felt a little relieved that Brendon asked him to move in, Ryan was having enough trouble thinking how to ask him to marry him.

He already tried calling his best friend Spencer, but as usual, he was no help at all. He just demanded to be best man and godfather to their future kids.

Ryan was brought out of his thought by a thin pair of strong arms hugging him from behind. He turned his head and was met with Brendons excited expression. "Hey."

Brendon nudged Ryans nose with his own and ran his lips along his jaw before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hi."

"I'm so excited to live with you" Ryan said honestly. He knew that Brendon loved when Ryan expressed his feelings about things they did as a couple, since he spent a while being shy about them.

As expected, Brendon beamed "Yea?" Ryan nodded "I love you so fucking much Ry, seriously."

"I love you too, B" Ryan turned around in Brendons embrace and linked their hands together and kissed his forehead. "Is everything all packed up?"

Brendon closed his eyes and nodded melting forwards and pushing his lips on Ryans again, letting them linger until he felt Ryans tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Brendon opened his mouth and Ryan licked his way into Brendons mouth, loving the familiar taste that was just Brendon.

They slowed down their movements until their kissing was just an occasional peck before fully pulling apart, one hand still connected.

"Lets go home," Ryan said.

***

"No Ry! You're doing it wrong!" Brendon whined.

"Its pretty hard to take you seriously while wearing an apron with cats and cookies on it Bear," Ryan smirked at Brendon and reached out to wipe the flour off of his cheek.

Brendon deflated and turned his head to kiss Ryans fingers "Show me again?" Ryan asked.

They were making cookies for movie night, they had these before, every Tuesday they would watch movies together, snuggling on the couch until they fell asleep. Tonight was different for obvious reasons. This was the first movie night where they were living together.

Ryan was going to do it tonight. He had the ring in his pocket, and he was ready. It made sense to do it during movie night. The first time they exchanged 'I love you's', the first time they made love, and most recently, Brendon asking Ryan to move in. All during movie nights. So naturally, Ryan should propose during movie night.

Brendon sighed at Ryan and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. He grabbed the spoon and scooped out the batter and transferred a small amount of it onto the cookie sheet. He repeated this process until all of the batter was on the cookie sheet. He picked up the cookie sheet and put it into the over before setting the timer.

"How about you go put the movie in and I'll clean up in here" Ryan said while kissing Brendons cheek and running his hands through his soft hair.

Brendon chuckled softly and nodded "You've been so affectionate lately, I love it."

"I love you."

Brendon smiled at Ryan like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, which honestly, to Brendon he was. "I love you too." 

Brendon took off his apron and turned out of the kitchen, heading into the living room. Ryan took a deep breath and exhaled softly before grabbing the spoons and bowls and placing them into the dishwasher. He took his time wiping the counter tops thinking about how his life was about to change in less then an hour. 

Growing up, Ryan never though of getting married, honestly never wanted to. That all changed when a boy showed up at Ryans school senior year, and decided to ask Ryan to prom. Ryan remembered originally saying no, but when he saw how hurt and...rejected Brendon looked he felt terrible. So on the night of prom, Ryan showed up at Brendons doorstep, tuxedo, flower and all. Brendon almost cried with happiness. (he did later in the night though, when Ryan sang lightly in his ear while they were slow dancing to 'Every little thing she does is magic' replacing the 'she' with 'he')

Lost in his thoughts, Ryan almost missed the oven signaling it was done. He grabbed the pot holders from the counter and opened the over. He grabbed the cookie sheet out and placed it on the counter. He turned towards the cupboards and grabbed a glass and took the milk from the fridge and filled it up. He placed the cookies on a small plate and stared down at them.

"Almost done Ry?" Brendon called out from the living room.

"Yep, I'll be there in a minute" Ryan pulled the ring from his pocket and rolled it in his fingers reading the engraving 'Forever and a day'. He kissed the ring lightly before placing is securely back into his pocket and grabbed the cookies and glass of milk and walked into the living room.

***

They were half way through beauty and the beast when Ryan knew it was time. He pulled away from Brendons embrace and reached for the remote, turning the sound down slightly.

"Ryan what-?"

"Brendon" Ryan looked at him, who was slightly confused.

"Are you tired?" Brendon asked.

Ryan shook his head and grabbed both of Brendons hands, holding them gently, his thumbs brushing Brendons knuckles softly.

"Brendon I, I love you so much. I've been in love with you since I sang Every little thing he does is magic to you that night at prom, I can't even picture my life without you and I don't want to know where I would be right now without you because you're beautiful, and perfect and you make everything in my life so much brighter and I'm so, so in love with you,Brendon."

Ryan looked up to see Brendon smiling and his eyes were filling with tears.  
Ryan took a deep breath and let go of one of Brendons hand, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring and held it up to Brendon. He heard him gasp and tears were flowing freely now and his free hand was clasped over his mouth.

"I want to spend every day for the rest of my life waking up next to you, I want to hold you in my arms every night and just know that you'll be there forever, So Brendon.." Ryan looked directly into Brendons eyes "Will you marry me?"

Brendon let out a soft sob and nodded "Yes, yes Ryan I love you so much."

Ryan beamed and slide the ring onto Brendons finger, right where it always belong and where hopefully, it will always stay.

Brendon let out another sob and pulled Ryan to him and held him close kissing his cheek and nose and lips over and over again. 

When they finally pulled away for air Ryan reached his hand up to wipe the tears from Brendons face, which only made Brendon cry more.

"God Ryan, I- I had no idea you were planning this" sniff "I fucking love you so much, you're everything to me."

"I love you too" Ryan paused for a moment, "Brendon Ross"

Brendon let out, yet another, sob and snuggled back into Ryans side. He looked down at the ring and rolled it around his finger.

He turned to look up at Ryan, who was still staring at him. Brendon leaned in close feeling the warm puff of Ryans breath "Mine," he whispered against Ryans lips before closing the small gap and kissing his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fic I've ever written and actually posted online. I posted this on live journal a few months back and now I'm posting it here. It's not the best fic I've ever written, but I look back to it fondly. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!


End file.
